The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Posts and concrete piers are common structural components in the construction of decks, fences, outdoor lights and mailboxes. When the post material is of wooden material, the engaging of the post member to the concrete pier/base is often via offset metal plate structures having holes for securing the post with fasteners such as bolts, screws and nails.
Over time, the wooden post/concrete pier structure can be subjected to weather extremes (heat, cold, rain, ice, snow, etc.); destructive physical contact by yard maintenance equipment and the structure can deteriorate. Structural component deterioration can include oxidation of the metal plate materials and fasteners and decomposition of the wooden post, necessitating a costly replacement of the support structural elements or replacement of the complete structure.
The service life of the post/pier structural assembly can be lengthened and costly repairs and replacements avoided by environmentally protecting the assembly with a durable protective enclosure. Such protective assemblies can find application with both existing and new construction post/pier assemblies and can have the added benefit of improving the aesthetic appearance of the structure.